Mistakes
by Janis B
Summary: A breach in Gage's cover has devastating results ***STORY COMPLETED***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Mistakes"_

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Chapter 1_

_A Small Apartment On The Far Side Of Town_

The night was dark and cold, the hour was growing late as she stood outside the door trying to decide if she should knock or just pick the lock and go inside. The wind suddenly picked up accompanied by a driving rain making her decision easy. She fumbled a minute with the lock finally springing it and turning the door knob she opened the door quickly stepping inside closing it and flipping the lock behind her. 

Leaving the lights off not to draw attention she  headed towards the living room of the small apartment tripping over a pair of shoes on her way almost landing on the floor. "Francis,"  she cursed silently under her breath as she continued down the hall towards the bedroom. 

Standing in the doorway she let her eyes focus to where she knew he lay sleeping. She knew she was taking a chance coming here but it was a chance she needed to take.

She had watched her husband from her surveillance point as Dhara McGuire the club's owner and their suspect had begun making advances towards him. The fact that Gage was playing along to get close to her in order to break the case was what was hard to watch. She had gone home running in, slamming the door behind her, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm not going to let this bother me Gage," she repeated to herself wandering through their house not bothering to turn on any of the lights. She went through their bedroom into the bathroom reaching for a book of matches on the vanity, striking one she began lighting the scented candles she used when she needed to relax. She filled the tub with hot water pouring a generous amount of bath oil in, she striped away her clothes stepping into the water.

She tried to relax but her mind wouldn't let her it kept going back to that simple kiss, that simple show of affection Gage had bestowed on that woman's cheek. How his hand had moved up her back and he had leaned in to whisper something to her. 

Reaching down she pulled the plug from the bathtub before standing to wrap a towel around herself. Slowly she rubbed her hands over the towel as she dried off her mind conjuring up pictures of her partner with that woman. "Stop it," she demanded, "Just stop it."

Walking into her bedroom she reached for her phone intending on calling him. She dialed half the number slamming the phone down crying, "Damn it Gage." 

She scurried back into her clothes, grabbing her keys she headed back into the night. She must have circled the building for an hour or better before building up enough nerve to park her car and get out. Now here she stood listening the rain tapping the window, listening to his quiet breathing as he slept.

She kicked her shoes off stealing quietly towards him letting her jacket slip down her arms to drop to the floor. Again she stopped to stare at him as he lay on his back the covers pulled to just past his waist. In an almost hypnotic state she reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head letting it slip from her hand to the floor. A shiver passed through her, her hands going to her waist to undo her pants pushing them down her thighs to the floor so she could step out of them.

Gage turned slightly mumbling in his sleep to fall on his back again her heart near skipping a beat. "No changing your mind now Sydney," she chided herself shivering from the cold and nerves. Her hands moved to her bra unclasping it letting it fall from her body her eyes never leaving her partner. Pushing her panties down she stepped out of those too to stand naked. Moving forward she lifted the covers and slid into bed with her partner.

She lay unmoving anticipation grasping at her. Sucking in a deep breath she rolled to her side bringing her body up against Gage's his arm unconsciously sliding around her drawing her near. A small shudder went through her from his touch encouraging her to swing her body over his, her legs to straddle his, her center resting there. An involuntary moan escaped her, it had been a very long dry stretch since she had lay this way with him. This case was beginning to take it's toll on her.

He moved beneath her sending an almost electric shock like wave through her and she found herself moving with him biting her lip to silence the moan that was trying to escape her throat. She bent her leg drawing it upward to rest against his sac as she let her hand rub down his body in search of his manhood. Grasping tightly to the all ready hard organ she let her hand play up and down it stopping to tease the tip listening to Gage begin to experience the sensations.

Sliding her body down his she quivered as the hot emotions inside of her gave way to her actions, as her lips moved down him, her mouth opened capturing him to suck greedily on him.

"Sydney," he whispered out to her from his sleep totally at her mercy at that moment giving over completely to her desires. His senses slowly began coming to life as did the realization that this wasn't just a dream that she was actually there making love to him.

He reached out for her taking her from what she was doing to move her up to him, to clasp her to his chest his arms clamped around her holding her not letting her move.

"What are you doing here Syd?" he whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" she managed to get out terrified this had been a mistake.

"Nothing's wrong," he murmured back rolling them over pinning her beneath him. "Absolutely nothing is wrong." 

His hand quickly went to her face to gently caress her cheek as his lips began to flutter kisses across her forehead against each eyelid against her lips. His thumb gently rubbed across her bottom lip his tongue teasing her until she finally yielded to him tasting his kisses letting her senses come alive.

Her body tingled as the kissing continued and his hands began to explore her. She tried to lay still, tried to take command back, tried to hide her eagerness but it was an impossibility. 

"Gage I…"

"Tell me later Honey," he softly spoke his mouth covering hers his hand moving down her body once again. 

"Umm," she slowly mumbled as his hand cupped her breast his fingers pinching her nipple, and his lips began their slow descent down her neck. "Umm Gage," she murmured her eyes closing her back arching as his leg went between hers rubbing gentling against her wet center. 

His eyes closed as he drank in the sweet smell of vanilla her favourite scent knowing she had enjoyed a warm fragrant soak before she had joined him. He wished he had been there with her, the candles burning as she lay up against him while he gently sponged her shoulders his lips teasing her neck. 

He pulled her closer wanting her all the more nibbling on her shoulder sliding down her body to bring his hungry mouth to the erect nipple of her breast biting down gently on the nub.

"Gage… stop," she gasped out desperately wanting him, needing him yet not willing to let him control her this time. Bringing her hands flat against his chest she pushed him hard rolling him to his back and off of her. "Right now I want you. I want you to know that you are mine, no one else's and I don't share," she firmly told him her leg going over him once more to straddle his mid section.

Leaning forward she took hold of his wrists pushing his arms above his head letting her breast brush up his chest the hard buttons teasing him.

"Syd…" 

"Quiet you," she commanded swooping in for a kiss, covering his mouth with hers, her tongue probing deep. "Wipe the smirk off your face Francis," she ordered squeezing his sides tight with her knees, she couldn't see his face in the dark room but knew the smile would be there. 

Moving to his neck she softly began biting until she reached his shoulder stopping at his collarbone to suck leaving a mark. "Just in case there is any question that you belong to me," she told him covering his mouth again before he could speak.

She slid her hands down his arms to his body once again trailing her lips down his neck, across his chest stopping long enough to lave her tongue over the hard nipples on his chest. She listened to her husband moan softly letting her tongue wash down the center of his chest to circle around his navel. Again a low moan escaped him and he cried out, "Syd," as once more her hand captured him.

"Gage?" she playfully questioned just before taking him deep into her mouth.

"Babe," he cried out his hands going to her hair holding her feeling his own body moving with her. And when she thought he could bear it no longer she pulled herself up to rise above him to lower herself on him. 

His hands went to her waist as she moved slowly on him. "Feels good Gage," she murmured just before her senses and emotions took over sending her into a wild frenzy of action. She leaned back riding him hard crying out, she could feel his hand his fingers teasing her probing into her folds. Her hands grabbed his wrists as they climaxed together and she fell to his chest bathed in sweat panting against him.

"I've missed you too Honey," he told her between laboured breaths. His arms went around her and he gently stroked her hair.

"You sure didn't look like it earlier tonight," she whispered.

"Sydney if that was the case she would have been here in my bed not you," he softly replied. "My feelings for you never change they just grow stronger. No other woman on this earth will ever change that for me."

"Even if I was to die?" she asked.

"Syd don't talk that way," Gage chided her a small chill passing through both of them.

"Gage you have to think of the kids if something happened to me you would have to find them a new Momma," Syd persisted.

"Knock it off Syd nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't know that you have to promise me that you will look for someone else."

"If it will get you to stop talking about it I will," he quickly told her rolling them over planting his lips on hers her words still haunting him.

"Gage," she snapped out.

"Shh, its my turn to have you," he whispered. "And I intend to have you until the sun starts shining in the window. It is going to cost you for sneaking in here like this."

"I like the sound of that," Syd purred her arms encircling his neck feeling a small shiver begin as he let his tongue play on her neck catching her earlobe and sucking.

His hands went to either side of her face holding her rubbing his thumbs across her bottom lip while his own lips brushed across her forehead. "I love you Sydney," his husky voice caressed her before his lips were on hers, his tongue plunging deep inside her mouth in a fierce kiss.

She felt his hand move down her body grasping her waist as his leg pushed hers apart. "Gage," she gasped out her body beginning to twist against his her desire building to another high. She felt his hand roam down her slender form, rubbing over her hip and she purred softly. She felt his hands move beneath her cupping her behind, squeezing it, kneading it, heating her want for him beyond anything she knew.

Gage could feel Sydney's want and desire radiating from her to him. His warm moist tongue began moving down her body to her naval, circling it, teasing inside of it causing ripples of pleasure within her. Syd clawed madly at the bed sheets, Gage and what he was doing to her was all that mattered right now. 

Slowly his hands moved from beneath her, moving over her legs until they reached her inner thighs, rubbing his hands over her he gently parted her legs. She tried to reach for him, but Gage quickly caught her hands and tucked them beneath her, bending to kiss her tummy at the same time he murmured, "No way Syd, not this time."

"Umm Francis," she moaned.

"You are so beautiful Sydney," he exclaimed just before his mouth descended on her center, his tongue massaging every part of her until she could with stand no more. 

Smiling to himself he slide up beside her folding his arms around her. Gage continued his assault on her, kissing her face, her neck and her shoulder a moment later he entered her. She was moving under him wanting to give him as much as he was giving her, her lust for him once again driving her over the edge.

"God Syd," came a loud moan from Gage giving one hard thrust into her, spilling inside of her as totally satisfied as she was.

He lay on top of her, his arms still around her holding her tightly. Finally still panting he rolled on his side pulling her with him. 

Curling up beside him Syd gently kissed his chest and moving her hand to caress his face she whispered to him, "I love you Gage, I always will." A moment later the sun came peaking through the windows.

******

Outside the apartment as the morning began to dawn a lone figure sat in a black sedan eyes still focused on the apartment door he had seen Syd disappear inside the night before. He pulled his phone out and began to dial letting it monotonously ring until it was picked up on the other. "Tell the boss she stayed all night," he spoke to the other end of the line. 

"She says you know what to do that he's hers and you are to eliminate the competition."

Smiling he clicked the cell closed setting it down to pick up his gun that sat on the seat beside him, checking it making sure it was ready to do the job.

******

Sydney had just slipped into her jacket ready to go when her husband grabbed her once more holding on tightly to her. "Man I don't want to let you go," Gage told her his lips resting at her temple.

"The simple solution is to solve this case and come home," she teased grasping on to him a little tighter too.

His hands rubbed up and down her back before his arm slung around her shoulder pulling her to his side to walk to the door with her. "Tell Chris and Piper I fully intend on being home for their martial arts tournament next week."

"Okay Gage I will. They are both going to be happy to hear that they have really been worried you would miss it."

They walked slowly towards the door Syd reaching for it and opening it. Gage pulled her back up against him holding her close again. "God I don't want to let you go this morning," he whined a small nagging feeling of fear for her starting to surface.

"Gage I have to go, I shouldn't even be here," she answered standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek neither realizing that they were being watched.

"Get out of here before I won't let you go," he told her a boyish grin coming across his face as he gave her behind a sound slap.

"You're going to pay Francis," she gasped out a look of surprise on her face as she took off down the steps towards the car.

She got half way there when Gage called out to her, "Hey Shorty."

Turning to see what he wanted Gage watched in horror. A loud bang had sounded followed by Sydney crumpling like a rag doll to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_911 Emergency ___

"Syd, Syd," Gage was across the lawn diving over her trying to protect her from a second deadly strike. The screeching sound of squealing tires from the escaping sedan could be heard in the distance hardly registering with Gage. His fingers went to her neck finding an almost none existent pulse. He pulled his t-shirt over his head to hold on the gaping hole in her side that the bullet had ripped open. 

"What happened?" a voice was shouting from beside them. 

"Call 911," Gage could hear his own voice, "she's been shot." 

The voice ran off for help and Gage turned back to his wife trying in vain to stop the bleeding. "Syd Honey hold on helps coming," he begged her. 

"Gage," her strangled voice called out to him, "Look after our babies… I love them so much… I love you…" 

Her eyes closed. "Syd," Gage cried out again his fingers going back to her neck the pulse still there growing weaker by the second. "Syd Honey you can't leave us, we can't make it without you." 

The sirens were screaming towards them Gage brought her fingers to his lips she wasn't moving her face was ghastly pale. 

"Everyone move back," a police officer was shouting. 

"We're Texas Rangers," Gage automatically shouted back. "Get the EMTs in here my partner's dying." He swallowed hard. With his own words ringing in his ears he realized that he might lose her. 

The emergency people were moving in Gage couldn't let her go. "Ranger let them in so they can look after her," the officer had his hand on Gage's shoulder as he spoke. "Come on grab some clothes so you are ready to go with them when they are ready to transport." 

Gage looked down nodding his head noting he was only wearing the jogging pants he had slipped on to walk her to the door. He glanced at Syd as they worked over her before hurrying back to the apartment to dress. By the time he got back the IVs were started and they were getting her on the stretcher. 

"Let's move it," one of them was shouting, "she's lost a lot of blood." Without a moment to spare they were loading Sydney into the waiting unit Gage right behind them. The sirens sounded and they were moving out. 

_Memorial Hospital _

It seemed as if there was blood everywhere, Gage sat by Sydney's head as the ambulance screamed towards the hospital. Things were playing over in his mind while the EMTs worked over her. 

"They are standing by inside," some one screamed as the ambulance began backing in. 

Her brown eyes flicked open and her face winced with pain. "Syd, I'm here Syd," Gage cried out to her trying desperately to hide his own pain and fear. 

"It… hurts… Gage." 

"I know Honey, they're going to help you, you just have to be tough," he tried to encourage her. 

Her eyes squeezed shut tears rolling from the corners and she felt Gage's hand caress her cheek. 

The screaming medical unit came to an abrupt stop and the doors flew open. There was more shouting, "Come on lets move it, get her into trauma one." 

They flew out of the ambulance with her, doctors and nurses rushing to the gurney to begin accessing Syd's injury. Without stopping the EMTs began shouting out her vitals while the emergency doctors began shouting orders for matching blood, x-rays and the attending surgeon. Gage ran beside them his eyes never leaving her following right to the trauma room where he was stopped by a nurse. 

"You'll have to wait here Ranger we'll take good care of your partner." 

Gage's eyes stared past the nurse, through the windows to where a dozen people crowded around Syd. Tears clouded his blue eyes and he fought hard to keep from shedding them. 

"Come on Ranger," the nurse was linking her arm through his trying to pull him away. "We need to get in touch with her next of kin." 

His eyes still looked past the nurse his feet planted firmly on the floor slowly saying, "I'm her next of kin, I'm her husband." 

More people flew by the two of them. "What's going on? What's happening?" Gage was asking his heart all but stopping. The IV bag was being laid on the gurney with Syd and the exam room doors were thrown wide as they began moving her out. 

Grabbing one of the doctors as they raced by he shouted, "Where are you taking her?" 

"Surgery," he shouted back shaking Gage's hand off him and continuing to run long side Syd. 

"Ranger," the nurse had hold of his arm again. "I'll take you upstairs." 

Gage nodded following beside the woman. __

_Gage Residence_

"Anna B where's Mommy?" Cat asked as the young woman set her juice in front of her. 

"Hmm I'm not sure she didn't call to say she wasn't coming home," Anna B replied. 

"Well she's not here and her bed isn't slept in either," Chris announced as he and Piper came into the kitchen. 

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door, a moment later Sumner's head popped in to greet them with a, "good morning." 

"Sumner," all three Gage children shouted back at once. 

"Hi guys," he replied going to Anna B and putting his arm around her for a kiss. 

"Sumner you guys work all night?" Anna B asked determined to get to the bottom of things. 

"Till about ten then I went straight home like a good boy. Why what's up?" 

"Nothing really…" Anna B began to say only to be cut off by the littlest Gage. 

"My Mom didn't come home last night," Cat announced. 

"Well she's a big girl Cat," Sumner tried to smooth by them wondering at the same time what was up. His thoughts were broken by the ringing of his cell phone his partner on the other end of the line. 

"Where are you Sumner?" Trivette asked. 

"Over at Sydney and Gage's Anna B spent the night," he explained. 

"I don't want you to let on until Gage has a chance to talk to them…" Trivette paused. 

"Give me a minute," Sumner said putting his hand over the receiver. He turned to Anna B and the kids saying, "Ranger business I'm going to take this in the other room." 

Anna B looked at him knowing something was up saying at the same time, "All right guys lets finish our breakfast so you can get to school." 

Sumner walked into the family room phone to his ear listening to what Trivette had to say. "Anna B and I will get the kids to school and be right over," Sumner said hanging up his phone. 

"Over where?" Anna B asked she had followed Sumner to find out what was going on. 

"Honey I didn't know you were there," he began to say her stare catching his eyes. "I'll discuss it with you after we drop the kids off. 

"Are you guys coming? We're all ready," Piper called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah we're coming," Sumner answered for both of them putting his arm around Anna B and leading her out. 

_Waiting Room Memorial Hospital_

The pale green walls of the waiting room were beginning to close in on Gage. He had been sitting there for what seemed like forever waiting for someone to come and tell him the condition of his wife. The nurse who had come upstairs with him had wanted to know if there was anyone that they could call for him but he had shook his head no. 

"Man how could they be so stupid?" he chided himself they both knew better then this… 

"How is she?" It was Trivette's voice that broke his thoughts. 

"I don't know no body has told me anything since we got here. She's still in surgery," he feebly replied. 

"Gage just what in hell was she doing there?" Walker asked looking sternly at his Ranger. 

"What the hell do you think Walker, she was being my wife," Gage shouted back a silent tension beginning to build between them as he glared at the Captain. Couldn't Walker understand that he knew what this breech in his cover was costing him and Syd…" 

"Gage?" 

He turned around to see Anna B standing there with Sumner tears on her face. Letting go of Sumner's hand she came running to his arms. "Gage she has to be all right, I just know she will be all right." 

He held tight to his young friend for a moment before asking, "The kids?" 

"At school I didn't tell them anything…" her eyes went to his hoping she had done the right thing. 

"Thanks Honey," he whispered hugging her again. His eyes went to the clock for about the millionth time since he had been ushered into the room. Still no one came to tell him that she was going to be all right that they would have her back. 

Anna B sat down with Gage while Sumner went over to join Walker and Trivette. "Do we know whose behind it he asked?" 

"Only that who ever it was must have been waiting for Sydney to come out. There was only one shot fired and it was at Syd not Gage," Trivette told them what he had learned from DPD. 

Walker looked over to where his friend sat the fear and pain he was feeling all too familiar to him. He walked over to where Gage sat looking down at him for a minute before saying, "I do know how hard this is Gage but you and I both know we have to get on this right now." 

Swallowing hard Gage raised his head his red rimmed eyes looking up at his boss. Sumner had come forward putting his hand under Anna B's elbow helping her up so that Walker could talk to Gage alone. 

Gage's head dropped down to his hands and he sat silently for a moment going through things in his mind yet another time before he spoke. "I left the club early. It was on my mind to just go home it had been three weeks since I'd seen Syd at anything but at a distance or the kids at all. But I didn't I went back to the apartment watched some television and went to bed. I must have dozed off right away, I was dreaming about her and the next thing I knew she was in bed with me, in my arms. You know what it's like when you have been gone for a long stint on an assignment multiply that times ten for both of us. I couldn't just tell her no I'd make it up when I got home even when we both knew the chance we were taking…" 

Walker reached out putting his hand on Gage's shaking arm. "Its all right Gage just tell me how she was shot, what exactly happened." 

"I just wasn't expecting it," Gage said his eyes travelling slowly to the ceiling a picture of what had happened forming in his head once more. "We had just finished dressing and I had walked with her to the door," he began to tell the story. "We stood in the doorway talking for a minute about the kids. I took her in my arms and kissed her before slapping her behind. She yelled something about getting even with me and took off across the lawn. I yelled out to her, she turned and the bullet hit her." Tears were rimming his eyes once more as he choked out the last few words. 

"Ranger Gage?" 

Everyone looked up to where a doctor in blood stained greens stood. Forcing himself to his feet Gage faced the doctor who had called out his name. "How is she?" he heard himself asking. 

"I'm Doctor Staples," the surgeon offered his hand Gage took it looking into the man's eyes for answers about his wife. " She's stable and in ICU," he told everyone and then looking at Gage continued, "Ranger if you would like to come with me I can explain things to you." 

Gage moved to follow the surgeon the room and people in it becoming nothing more then a blur. He tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying, trying to keep his emotions in check… 

"The bullet did quite a bit of damage but it's not as bad as it could have been. It nicked the lung going through the plural cavity. A chest tube was inserted in the ER to drain the blood and make breathing easier for her. Once we got her up to surgery we went in and repaired the damage to the pulmonary arteries." Doctor Staples paused letting what he had told Gage sink in. 

"Things look bad," he continued, "but she is stable and doing quite well all considered. We have her on a ventilator to help her breath and she is in quite a bit of pain. We are trying to regulate the pain and make her as comfortable as possible. She's awake and even though she is groggy it is one of the best signs we can ask for." 

Putting his hand on Gage's shoulder he asked, "Are you ready?" 

Taking a deep breath Gage nodded his head yes and the doctor pushed the door open. There were half a dozen critical care patients but Gage's eyes went right to his wife. He went to her stopping beside her bed tears over taking him. Biting his lower lip he moved a little closer lifting her hand in his feeling her fingers squeeze around his fingers. 

"Hey Shorty I know you don't feel like it but they tell me you are doing good," he told her forcing a smile to his face. 

Her eyes slowly opened and she griped his hand tighter. Looking around Gage's eyes spied a chair and he pulled it up to sit down beside her never letting go of her. "Syd we're going to get who ever did this… Walker, Trivette, Sumner they're all ready trying to hunt down some leads…" Seeing tears spring to her eyes Gage stopped talking. 

"I'm sorry Honey," he said crying himself as he stood again grabbing a tissue to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry Syd," he repeated letting his lips trail across her forehead. 

The nurse suddenly appeared from around the curtain carrying a syringe, which she emptied into the IV. "I don't mean to disturb you," she smiled, "Doctor Staples ordered that for you it should help make you feel better and let you get a little sleep." She reassuringly patted Syd's hand before turning to Gage. "He also said you can stay as long as you like." 

"Thanks," Gage replied not looking up from Sydney. 

A few moments later her pretty brown eyes were fighting to stay open. "It's all right to sleep Honey I'm not going far just to talk to Anna B about the kids. I'll be here with you," he softly whispered. 

Her hand tightened even more around her husband's hand and she dug her nails in. "Ah Syd," Gage cried out looking into her eyes. "What are you trying to tell me Syd?" 

Again a tear began to form at the corner of her eyes just before they fluttered shut and she slept. He slipped his hand from hers rubbing the marks her nails had left before gently running his fingers through her hair. 

He kissed her cheek and walked to the nurse's station. "I'm just going to be outside talking with our children's sitter please get me if she needs anything…" 

"Ranger don't worry with what I gave her she will sleep for a few hours. You go do what you have to for your kids," Syd's nurse told him with a smile. 

"Thanks but right now I won't be going to far from her," Gage told the nurse whose name he learnt was Becky. Turning he was about to go find Anna B when a thought occurred to him. "I think she is still in a lot of pain," he remarked. " She was crying just before she fell asleep. Almost gouged the skin right off my hand." 

"With what I gave her she shouldn't be feeling anything," the nurse confirmed to Gage. 

"Still…" Gage repeated. 

"I know you're just outside and I'll get you," she promised. 

A uniformed officer all ready stood outside the door when Gage stepped out into the hall. "Ranger," he acknowledged Gage. Walking past the officer he headed to the waiting room where he knew Anna B was seated. The elevator doors opened just as Gage got to them Alex Walker stepped out almost running into him Erica Trivette right behind. 

"Gage how is she?" Alex asked Erica's eyes asking the same. Hearing them in the hallway Anna B joined them too. 

"Gage?" she asked. 

"They just gave her something for the pain and to sleep," Gage told them quickly explaining what the doctor had told him. 

"But she is going to be all right?" Anna B questioned him for the fifth time. 

"From everything they tell me she's going to pull through this," Gage replied letting her lean against him. 

"Oh Thank God," Erica murmured. 

"Can I ask a favour?" Gage started to say. 

"Sure Gage what?" Alex questioned. 

"I need someone to bring the kids here." 

"I'll do it Gage," Erica volunteered being almost a second Mom to them. 

"Thanks Erica," he whispered thinking about his three children not really knowing how he was going to break this to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_The Pink Flamingo Club_

Sumner jumped from behind the wheel of the fancy car Trivette had arranged for him to drive and headed towards the doors of the Pink Flamingo Club. He knew he was taking a chance being there since it was unclear if Gage's cover had been blown or not. The place for all its glitz and glamour was nothing more then a high priced stripe joint the only difference being this club was connected with John Vincent. That meant they were connected to prostitution, money laundering and any other little dirty business that made money. 

The club's owner was Dhara McGuire it wasn't really known how she came to be in the position she was, there were rumours of it being a payoff from Vincent for services rendered but nothing concrete. What was known was she was a ruthless vengeful woman who took what she wanted when she wanted it. Even most men were afraid of the consequences of crossing her. She was mostly certainly beautiful and most certainly deadly. 

Her most current boyfriend must have thought himself invincible and had taken up with one of the club's dancers. Dhara had found out and both had found shot to death in a compromising situation. 

It was shortly after that Gage had gone to work at the club. It hadn't taken long for Dhara's eyes to focus on him and for her to decide he was to be her next endeavor… 

"We're not open," a loud voice called to Sumner. 

"I'm not here for the show," Sumner called back, "I'm looking for someone." 

"So look for her some where else," the huge guy stepping into sight called out. "The girls know better then to fraternize within the club. 

"I'm not looking for one of the girls I'm looking for Dillon Cole," Sumner coldly shot back. "And when I find him I'm going to kill him." 

"Kill him? What did Dillon ever do to you?" 

"He's been sniffing around my girlfriend Sandra. Calls himself my friend and then does this to me. He is going to pay and pay big," Sumner replied letting his red haired temper flaring through. 

"You know that doesn't surprise me a bit," the man told Sumner extending his hand to Matt. "I'm Ted Marley I used to be in quite tight with the boss until Dillon showed up here flexing his muscles and his charm. I don't see what women see in guys like that." 

"Me either," Sumner replied taking Marley's hand. "I'm Mike Elliot. So you have any idea where our boy is?" 

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago but hasn't showed up my boss is really steamed too," Marley informed Sumner. 

"Don't that beat all Sandra is missing too," Sumner sneered. "Hey can you do me a favour?" he asked pulling a picture of Sydney out of his shirt pocket. "If either Dillon or Sandra shows up here can you give me a call?" 

"Sure Mike love to," Marley smiled taking the picture from Sumner and writing his number on the back. He smiled wider as Matt left heading right to Dhara's office to share this latest development with her. Nodding at one of the guys standing behind the bar he called out, "Follow him and see where he goes." 

The guy high tailed it out right behind Matt. 

_Memorial Hospital_

Gage sat quietly by Sydney's bed holding her hand his mind replaying the night they had just spent together wondering how the morning could have brought this upon them. Occasionally Syd's fingers would move bringing him to attention but her eyes didn't open and she would settle into slumber once again. 

"Gage," Anna B's hand was on his shoulder. "Erica is here with the children let me sit with Syd for a few minutes while you talk to them." 

"Yeah all right, I want to know if she wakes up," he told her. 

"I'll come get you, promise," she replied looking into his tired drawn face. 

He nodded his head getting up and heading for the door. 

Piper saw him first crying out Dad but it was just a moment that all three were in his arms. 

"Gage Erica and I are going for coffee," Alex told him both women wanting to give him this needed time with the kids. 

He nodded his head in acknowledgement before guiding the children to sit down with him. 

"Dad what's going on?" Chris asked taking charge for he and his sisters. 

Swallowing hard Gage began one of the hardest tasks he could ever remember having to undertake. With Cat on his knee, Piper and Chris on either side of him he began "Your Mom was with me when this happened." 

"But how Dad?" Piper cried out. 

"Mom and I were missing each other a lot we've been working a very hard assignment. We thought it would be all right to see each other for one night and we took the chance. It was a chance we shouldn't have taken because when Mom went to leave somebody was waiting for us and that someone shot Mom," Gage simply said. 

"Is Mommy going to die?" Cat wailed out as Gage pulled her close watching tears come to Chris and Piper's eyes too. 

"No Mommy is not going to die," Gage was quick to reinforce. "I was pretty scared too," he admitted to them, "but Mommy has a really good doctor looking after her… It's going to take some time but Mom is going to be okay… she is going to get better." 

"I want to see her, Daddy I want to see Mommy," Piper cried out so much like her mother at that moment, unable to be consoled. Letting Cat slide from his knee Gage pulled Piper into his arms holding her tightly, rocking back and forth to comfort the murmur of, "shh Honey," being gently whispered as she cried into his chest. For as close as she was to her father Gage knew full well it was Sydney who Piper made her closest connection with and that she needed her mother desperately. 

"Right now Mommy is still very sick and they have her in a special room so somebody can be looking after her all the time. You have to be a little older to be able to get in to see her. They promised me in a few days that Mom should be in her own room and you'll be able to see her then. We have to be brave and do what is best for Mom right now," Gage finished his little speech hoping that Piper could understand. 

Chris had pulled Cat into his arms as he sat silently beside his father tears streaming down his baby sister's face too. He could feel his father's arm around him once again and he leaned heavily into that strength as they all sat consumed in their thoughts. 

"Gage," Anna B was at the entrance of the waiting room his eyes snapped upwards to her. "Syd's awake the nurse sent me for you," she told him trying to hide the alarm in her voice. 

"Guys can you stay here with Anna B I'll be back as soon as I can," Gage began all ready lifting Piper to her feet getting up himself to leave them staring after him. He ran the short distance down the hall to the ICU the officer outside pushing the door open for him. Inside the room bells were going off accompanied by all sorts of frantic beeping sounds while a flurry of people worked around Syd. 

"Syd," he cried softly under his breath staring in disbelief, choking back his fear. 

"Ranger Gage," he could hear Becky's voice call to him as he shook himself from the fog that was engulfing him. "Sydney your husband is right here," he could hear her words as he pushed himself past the people who hovered over Syd trying to calm her. 

"Shorty I'm right here. What is it? What's wrong?" he asked watching her face calm when she heard his voice and caught sight of his face. Grasping tightly to her fingers with one hand he gently stroked her head with the other. Her eyes held the fright of a trapped animal; he brought her fingers to his lips to soothe her further. 

"We're going to have to figure some way to communicate with you until they take that out of your mouth," he smiled and she squeezed tight. "I should have told them it would take more then that to keep you quiet," he teased bending down to kiss her forehead. 

She lay quietly looking up into his eyes, he knew there was something that she needed him to know he could read it in her face. What that something was, was locked inside of her for now. 

"Sydney you have the whole place in an uproar." They both looked to the bottom of the bed where Doctor Staples stood. "I'm the only one who gets to take that out," he told her in no uncertain terms adding, "And I'm hoping that will be tomorrow if you don't do anything so that I have to take you back into emergency surgery." He had begun to walk up the opposite side of the bed checking the settings on the machines finally taking her wrist to check her pulse before speaking again. "You are going to have to relax and let your body heal." 

Smiling down at her he changed the subject. "I happened to see three pretty good looking kids in the waiting room who looked like they may have been pretty worried about their mother." 

Syd's eyes darted to Gage for confirmation that they were out there. "That's where I was with the kids," he smiled softly stroking her cheek. "Anna B is going to be staying with them." 

"Sydney," Doctor Staples began, "How bout I talk with the three of them for a moment and explain what is going on with you so they can come in for a few minutes to say hi to you without being too scared. Just squeeze your husband's hand a little if your answer is yes." 

"He said a little Syd," Gage yelped as she grasped tightly to his hand. 

"All right I'll be back very shortly," he told her giving her another quick grin. 

Looking down at his wife he once again held his hand to her cheek studying her face. "You worried about me?" he questioned letting her squeeze his hand tight. "Honey I'm fine except for worrying about you…" he smiled his voice dropping off. Again he felt a tight pressure from her hand squeezing his, her eyes were widening try to speak to him. 

"Is it something about what happened this morning?" he asked feeling that familiar squeeze once again. "The car?" Nothing. "The shooter?" Again she clutched his hand. 

"You got a look at the shooter?" she signaled yes. 

"Recognize him?" Another yes. 

"Mom," Piper's voice could be heard as she led the way to where her father stood beside her mother's bed Chris and Cat in tow. Cat was holding tight to Chris' hand until she caught sight of Gage when she went running immediately to her father who scooped her up in his waiting arms. She hid her face in Gage's neck both arms holding tight around his neck too shyly afraid to look at her mother. 

Piper had pushed right by her father to take his place holding Syd's hand Chris standing right behind her peering over her shoulder reaching to lay his hand on his mother's leg. 

"Are you all right Mom?" Piper asked tears running down her face Syd staring soundlessly up into her daughter's face. "She squeezed my hand," Pipe cried out looking to where her Dad stood still holding Cat. 

"That's because she is telling you yes," Gage explained. "She is probably wanting to let you know that she doesn't want you to worry about her that she is getting better and she loves you all very much. 

"She's squeezing my hand again Dad," Piper softly whispered tears falling gently from her eyes. 

Pulling her hand out of her daughter's grasp she held it up so they could see her move her fingers slowly painfully signing to Gage. "What's she saying" Chris asked. 

"That she loves us all," Gage told them forcing an idiot grin to his face to keep himself from crying too. 

"Me too Mommy I love us all too Mommy," Cat exclaimed finally looking down at Syd. 

"I think we have Mom pretty tired out," Gage cut in watching Syd fight to keep her eyes open. "You better say good-bye so she can get some sleep," he told them leaning down with Cat so she could give her mother a kiss. Piper was next she kissed Sydney's cheek softly whispering, "Get better soon Mom I love you." 

Chris took her hand and held tight for a moment before leaning forward to tell her, "I'll look after Cat and Piper so Dad can look after you. I love you Mom." With that he kissed her cheek. 

Setting Cat on the floor Gage took her hand for a moment telling her, "I'm not going to be gone long I'm just going to see the kids off and grab something to eat. You close your eyes and sleep." She grasped tight to his hand once more. "I'll be careful Syd I'm ready for things I'll be here when you wake up okay?" Her fingers tightened around his and her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead. 

_Outside The Pink Flamingo Club_

"Here he comes Walker," Trivette pointed out as Sumner came out of the club putting his sunglasses on ready to jump into his car and take off. 

"Yeah and it looks like he's got company too," Walker observed watching another guy follow Sumner out to jump in his own car. As Matt squealed away from the curb so did the guy who had followed him out of the bar. Walker had his truck in gear and was pulling out as Trivette began to dial. 

"Yeah," Sumner's voice came over the phone. 

"You got company," Trivette came back. 

"See em," Sumner replied checking his rear view mirror. 

"Loose em," Trivette replied. 

"You got it," Sumner answered a smile crossing his face. Tossing the phone on the seat beside him he put his hand on the shift and opened her up wide. 

"Man look at him go he's been friends with Gage too long," Trivette smiled as Sumner beat it through the traffic and out of sight soon loosing the tail that was on him. The car chasing Sumner slowed and Walker followed him as he headed for the apartment Gage was using as Dillon Cole. Walker pulled to the side of the road so he and Trivette could watch what this guy was up to. He had jumped out of his car to run up to the apartment door, using his fist he pounded long and hard receiving no answer. 

"What's with him…" Trivette started to say his phone beginning to ring. 

"Trivette," he answered expecting it to be Sumner. "Gage," he said his voice showing his surprise. Hearing Trivette Walker took a quick glance over to him before looking back to the apartment door and the thug who stood there still banging on it. 

"You're kidding, think she'll be able to help put a composite together? We'll be by as soon as we can right now we're keeping an eye on someone who is intent on speaking Dillon Cole… long dirty blonde hair, sloppily dressed. He was following Sumner till Matt lost him then he came here… all right if you say so Gage… we'll be by later." 

"What did Gage want?" Walker asked starting his truck as their suspect got back in his car. 

"He says Sydney got a look at the shooter he thinks she recognized him from some where." 

"Does he think that she's going to be able to help us?" Walker asked. 

"Gage thinks so," Trivette answered. "He also says this guy is Trevor List small time been working at the club about six months he and Dillon have kind of hit it off. He probably came here to warn Dillon about Mike Elliot." 

Putting the truck in gear they followed List back to the club. 

_Dhara McGuire's Office_

Ted Marley rapped sharply on the door of Dhara's office feeling quite smug with himself. He could hardly wait to tell Dhara that her fair-haired friend was two-timing her. He held the picture of Sandra that Mike Elliot had given him thinking to himself she was a good looking woman to be taking up with the likes of Dillon Cole that dirty snake. 

"Come in," came the sultry voice from the other side of the door. 

"Dhara," Marley greeted his lady boss her beauty never ceasing to amaze him. She stood five foot five, perfect body, perfect, skin, perfect long blonde hair he couldn't help but stare. "Ahem," he cleared his throat before continuing; "I think I may have some information on our boy." 

"And what might that be Ted?" she asked barely looking up from what she was doing since it was only Marley and not Dillon. 

Marley noticed the slight she gave him feeling confident that this was going to change once he had told her about Dillon and this woman Sandra. Walking to stand in front of her he tossed the picture in the middle of her paperwork. 

Putting her pen down Dhara picked up the picture of the dark haired woman studying her face knowing that she wasn't a threat any more. "Who is this and where did you get her picture?" she asked without bothering to look up. 

"Name's Sandra her boyfriend was in here not fifteen minutes ago looking for Dillon. He says that Dillon was supposed to be a friend until he took up with his old lady Sandra here," Marley pointed to the picture of Sydney as he spoke. "Says he's going to kill him when he catches up with him." 

"Is that a fact?" Dhara quizzed picking up her phone at the same time and dialing, "Sam can you come in here a minute?" She smiled up at Marley as she set the phone down. A moment later there was a rap at her door and Sam Bennett stuck his head in the door. 

"You wanted to see me?" he asked as a way of greeting. 

"Ever see this woman?" Dhara asked tossing the picture to the edge of her desk. 

He nodded his head yes, "She's the one who spent the night with Dillon, she's dead I shot her this morning per instruction." He tossed the picture back on Dhara's desk. 

"Sam find Dillon for me I think maybe he has just enough rope to hang himself." 

****** 

The phone was ringing as Anna B opened the door at Sydney and Gage's. "I'll get it," both Chris and Piper were screaming as they ran to pick up. Gage had promised that he would call later and both were anxious to talk to him again just to make sure he and their mother were still all right. 

"Dad?" Chris answered shouting into the phone as Piper stuck her tongue out at him. 

"She's right here Sumner," Chris forlornly told him calling out "Anna B," at the same time. 

Taking the phone from Chris she told him and Piper both to look after Cat for a minute while she talked to Matt. She watched them as they headed into the family room with their sister. 

"Hi Honey are you coming here tonight?" Anna B greeted Sumner. 

"Actually Annabelle that's what I'm calling about," Sumner began. Anna B hated when he called her Annabelle that meant he was going to say something serious that she wasn't going to like just like when Gage called Syd Sydney. "I'm not going to be having any sort of contact with you at all until this is settled." 

"Oh come on Matt you can't be serious," Anna B began to rebel. 

"Dead serious Honey," Matt cut her off, "Anna B I love you and I don't want you to end up like Sydney," he blurted out. 

She stood dead quiet on her end of the phone this was the first time Matt had ever said he loved her and it was over the phone and he was telling her he wasn't going to be seeing her for a while. This just wasn't fair! 

"You still there?" Sumner asked knowing the red head was going to be furious but he couldn't take a chance with her safety. 

"Yeah I'm still here and Matt I love you too. Please be safe," she whispered to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

"Hey you're awake," Becky smiled looking down at Sydney. She could see the question in her eyes, "He'll be right back he just went for coffee. Honest," she said taking patting Syd's hand. 

"She awake?" Syd could hear Gage's voice, she lay silent wanting for him to come into her view. 

"And waiting for you," Becky had replied touching his arm as she passed him. 

"Thanks," Gage murmured his eyes drifting past his wife's nurse to her. "Hey you nice to see your eyes open again," he told her setting his coffee down and taking her hand in his. She held very tightly to him glad he was close to her. 

"Trivette and Walker are coming by they were wondering if you'll be able to help them with a description of the guy that shot you," Gage stated knowing full well that she would do everything in her power to help. 

She pulled her fingers from his quietly signing, "I can help." 

He could see the pain in her eyes from even that little movement. "Hey I want you to relax until they get here. I also want you to promise me that if things get too much for you, you let it go for now we can always come back to things." 

For once his wife didn't argue she simply laced her fingers through his once more letting her eyes close. "Sleeping again?" Becky asked as Syd's eyes opened wide. 

"Just resting," Gage answered for her watching Becky hang a new bag for Syd's IV. "We're expecting Rangers Trivette and Walker can send them over when they get here. 

"All right but you just make sure she doesn't get over tired or Doctor Staples will have both our hides," she warned Gage heading back over to her desk. 

Grinning slightly Gage saw the door open to admit their bosses. "They're here," he told Syd giving her hand a little squeeze. She forced her eyes open straining to catch sight of the senior rangers. "Over here," Gage quietly motioned. 

Becky nodded to them and they proceeded over to where the Gages were. "Hey Syd," Trivette greeted her. She looked up blankly at both of them moving her fingers slowly in a slight wave. 

"Gage tells us you got a look at the man that shot you," Walker smiled down at her. "Think you could help us out with the description?" 

Syd still held Gage's hand and now in what was becoming a familiar gesture grabbed tight. "She says yes," Gage answered for her smiling down at her. 

"Then let's get at it," Trivette answered opening his lap top. 

Looking at Gage for help she began to move her fingers signing that the shooter was white, dark short hair. Gage translated for her keeping a close watch that she wasn't doing too much. 

"Good how bout the eyes?" Trivette asked bringing up a few standard pairs of eyes for Syd to look at. 

"The second pair," Gage continued repeating Syd's instructions until the face she had seen had materialized on the computer screen. Sydney lay with her eyes closed totally spent from her efforts. 

"Okay Shorty that's enough for now," Gage protectively took over as she raised her hand again signing one more time. "She's sure she has seen his face in the criminal data base when we were working on the Arnett case." 

"We'll find him Sydney," Walker assured her, "You lay back and get well we all need you back." 

Syd's eyes had closed and she was all ready sleeping. 

"We're working on getting you out and Sumner taking your place at the club. We may have to set it up that he shoots you but I think it is the only way to keep both you and Sydney safe," Walker was explaining to Gage. 

"Thanks Walker. I'm sorry about this," Gage began Walker cutting him off. "Don't thank me yet when your wife is better you are both going to have a lot of explaining how you let a month's worth of undercover work go down the drain." 

"You're right," Gage agreed looking to the floor. 

"Keep us posted on how she's doing." 

"Walker, still thanks," Gage repeated Walker putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Saying good-bye to Walker and Trivette Gage walked back over to take his seat beside his wife his mind going over why this had happened. Even though he knew that they were in the wrong it still didn't make sense that Sydney would be shot and not him. 

"She's very lucky to have you," Becky said interrupting his thoughts. 

"I'm the lucky one," Gage answered, "I didn't loose her. I should have been acting more like her boss and less like her husband." 

Becky gave him a funny sort of look. "Most wives don't usually let their husbands boss them around and I can't see Sydney letting you do that either." 

Gage gave her a half smile. "When it comes to husband and wife things believe me I don't boss her around… actually when it comes to work I don't boss her around much either… but this was different. I am her boss none the less and I knew it was wrong and I took a chance with both our lives by letting her stay. 

Its just that I missed her so much and she must have been missing me just as much because she just doesn't do this sort of thing…" his voice dropped off and he gazed over at Sydney as she lay motionlessly sleeping. 

"I still think she is pretty lucky at any price to have you," Becky told him again resting a hand on his shoulder. Gage remained silent as she added, "My shift is just ending I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah good-night," Gage returned hardly noticing her leave. 

_Pink Flamingo Club_

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dhara demanded to know. 

"Just what I said he ain't nowhere," Bennett told her. "I got a line on the girl her name was Sandra Lawson she's dead all right it's verified she's at the morgue. It's just a matter of time before I come across Dillon do you want him to end up the same as her?" 

"I want Dillon brought to me he has some explaining to do to me," she told Bennett. 

"I'll find him for you," he coldly smiled at her. 

"See that you do that," she replied her smile just as cold. 

****** 

Ted Marley stood outside the office door listening to what was being said inside. "I guess I'm just going to have find him and eliminate him first before Dhara decides she is still in love with him." 

Taking his phone out he began walking to the bar as he dialed. It rang four times before it was answered, "Yeah," came the voice over the phone. 

"Mike, it's Ted Marley over at the Pink Flamingo just wondered if you had any luck finding Dillon?" 

"Not yet but he'll show up," Sumner told him. 

"Me either but I got a line on your girlfriend it's not good news. She is Sandra Lawson right?" 

"Yeah Sandra Lawson that's her," Sumner replied sounding quite smug. 

"I'm sorry to tell you but her body is in the morgue but then that doesn't surprise you does it?" Marley asked. 

Sumner remained silent for a moment letting a sarcastic laugh that began deep in his chest become his only answer. 

"Cops have been all over this place looking for Dillon in connection with her murder he is their prime suspect. She was murdered outside Dillon's place and now he has just up and disappeared." Marley told him his half truth story. 

"Yeah he disappeared all right he killed Sandra and then he just disappeared. Dillon Cole he ain't coming back," again Sumner laughed. 

"Hey Mike next time you're around drop in and have a drink with me who knows maybe we can do some business." 

"I'll do that Ted who knows we might be able to do a little business together," Sumner replied. 

As the line went dead a smile crept to Marley's face. This Mike Elliot was going to be very useful. 

****** 

"That was Ted Marley over at the Pink Flamingo," Sumner informed Walker and Trivette as he hung up his phone. "He's spreading rumours that the police have been all over the club looking for Dillon Cole in connection of with the Sandra Lawson murder. He sounded pretty pleased that there was no more Dillon." 

"Trivette lets go make these rumours a reality," Walker smiled. "Sumner you want to go in first play it up good so we can cast a little suspicion on you." 

"You got it Walker," Sumner replied all ready standing to leave. 

"Find anything on Sydney's suspect?" 

"Yeah she was right on the money like always," Trivette replied. "His name is Sam Bennett and his specialty is looking after those he works for no matter what the job. He did work exclusively for the Arnett family until we sent most of them to prison but now he has branched out. As of late he has been connected with the Vincent family and with Dhara's close relationship with John Vincent…" Trivette left the sentence unfinished as they headed towards Walker's ram. 

_Later _

Sumner had walked right into the club as bold as you please taking a seat at the bar that over looked the stage. 

"What will it be?" Trevor List who was tending bar asked him. 

"Beer," Sumner replied asking at the same time if Marley was around. 

"Hey Mikey," Marley had come up behind him slapping him on the shoulder like long lost buddies. Turning to List he ordered, "Put what ever Mikey here wants on my tab." 

List nodded his head wondering what Marley was up to but saying nothing instead he opened a beer for his boss. 

"So you don't think we are going to be seeing Dillon Cole any time soon?" Marley questioned Sumner. 

"Do I have to spell this out to you?" Sumner questioned letting his red haired temper show through. 

"Keep your shirt on I'm just making sure we are on the same wave length here," Marley tried to soothe. 

Sumner was just about to reply when Walker and Trivette came walking into the place. "You two following me around now?" Sumner yelled loudly over to the rangers. 

"Not really Elliot," Trivette replied, "but it's really curious how you are turning up every where this investigation leads. And you want to hear an even odder thing first your girlfriend…" 

"X-girlfriend," Sumner corrected. 

"X-girlfriend," Trivette corrected himself, "turns up dead on Dillon Cole's lawn now we've found Cole's body and he was shot to death too." 

"Do tell," Sumner smiled. "I suppose you are going to point your finger at me over this?" 

"Should we be?" Walker countered. 

Giving a little sarcastic laugh Sumner retorted, "Like I said before Sandra and I had been on the outs for over a month if she wanted to take up with a slim ball like Cole that was her business. Check into Cole there are lots of other people who wanted him dead more then me it was just Sandra's misfortune to be in the way." 

"So she is just a casualty of someone's revenge on Cole?" Trivette questioned. 

"I don't know you're the ranger you tell me," Sumner smirked. 

"Did someone mention Dillon Cole?" the voice of Dhara McGuire came from behind them. 

"You are?" Walker asked. 

"Dhara McGuire I own this club and Dillon Cole is an employee of mine," she answered looking defiantly at Walker. 

"Was an employee," Trivette cut in. "He was found dead. Shot in the head execution style not more then a couple of hours ago. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" 

"Dillon and I weren't that close," she replied giving no indication that they had been constant companions the last couple of weeks. "All I can tell you is he was a good employee, did his job well and gave us no reason to think that he was into anything that would get him killed." 

"If you can think of anything that may help us…" Trivette began pulling a card out of his pocket to hand to Dhara, "then please don't hesitate to call." 

'We certainly will Ranger Trivette," she replied reading his name off his card. 

Walker tipped his hat as he and Trivette left all eyes fixed to their backs. 

"So Ted," Dhara smiled walking over to stand beside Sumner, "Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" 

She had all ready taken a seat beside Sumner at the bar and was lacing her hand through his arm. "Mikey is it?" she asked not waiting for an answer, "just what is it you do for a living?" 

Smiling Sumner answered her, "A little of this a little of that. Right now I'm between jobs and I really don't need those Texas Rangers hassling me about Sandra Lawson she got what she had coming to her as far as I'm concerned." 

"If she took up with Dillon Cole I'm sure you're right," Dhara agreed continuing on. "Then this must mean you are between girlfriends?" 

"Guess you could say that," Sumner confirmed lifting the bottle of beer to his mouth at the same time feeling Dhara's hand moving down his side. Turning he boldly asked, "I take it you are between boyfriends?" 

Smiling seductively as the rest of the club watched on answered, "I'm without an assistant and body guard Dillon has left me high and dry on all counts. Think you could measure up to Dillon Cole?" 

"Doesn't sound like much of a challenge to me," Sumner came back. 

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in my office," Dhara suggested. 

"Maybe we should at that," Sumner agreed getting up to follow his new employer out. 

Ted Marley watched as Mike Elliot walked behind Dhara the office door closing behind them. His temper far from control he picked up a glass from the bar hurling it against the wall shattering it. 

"Hey watch it Ted," Trevor shouted. Marley paid him no attention as he thought to himself I just got rid of one leach I'm not going to be over looked for another one. 

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

_Memorial Hospital Early Morning_

It was almost five thirty in the morning it felt as if Gage had just dozed off in the chair when Syd's night nurse gently shook his arm. Syd's night had been relatively peaceful compared to the patients who surrounded her and for that Gage was thankful. 

"Ranger Gage," the nurse had hissed. 

"What? What is it? Syd?" he had questioned. 

"I'm sorry to wake you Ranger your wife is fine still resting comfortably but there is a young man out in the hall who says he needs to see you," the nurse relayed to him. 

"Did he say who he was?" Gage cautiously questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he reached for his gun. 

"No but he does have short red hair," she advised him. 

"Sumner?" Gage questioned under his breath wondering what Matt needed that was so important. 

"I'll just be outside if my wife…" 

"I'll come and get you right away," she promised as Gage walked to the door. 

Sumner stood leaning against the wall across from the door to ICU two cups of coffee in his hands. As Gage emerged from inside he handed one to him. "Morning Boss," he greeted him. 

"Morning all right do you know what time it is?" Gage asked. 

"Yeah but I needed to talk to you for a minute, I need some advise…" Sumner began to explain. 

Turning to the guard Gage told him they would just be in the waiting room if he was needed before going down the short distance with Sumner. 

"So what is it Matt?" Gage asked after giving the young man a few minutes and he still hadn't spoken. 

"I really don't know how to ask this…" Sumner stammered out. 

"Just come right out with it," Gage tried to help. 

Taking a deep breath he plunged right in. "You and Syd do a lot of undercover work." 

Gage simply nodded his mind going to the last assignment and screw up. 

"The thing of it is how far do you go to break a case?" 

"How far do we go?" the question had caught Gage off guard and the look on his face must have shown it. 

Matt's face had begun to turn as red as his hair as he added, "You know when you're investigating someone of the opposite sex. It never really matter much to me before…" he was explaining to Gage until he caught the foolish grin on his face. 

"Matt there are no hard and fast rules for this. Syd and I court this all the time but neither of us would ever consider going that extra step to break the case. When Syd is undercover and flirting with a suspect it all but drives me insane. After this last botched up case I guess it is fair to say that Syd finds it pretty hard to take too and we've done it for years. If we ever thought that one of us had been unfaithful it would destroy us and Matt to me there is nothing worth loosing her. 

Does that help at all?" Gage asked. 

"More then you know," Matt replied Anna B's face coming to mind. 

"Ranger Gage," it was Syd's nurse speaking. "Sydney is awake and Doctor Staples is on his way up to see if he can get her off the ventilator." 

"You go ahead Gage and Thanks," Matt told him. 

"Anytime Matt," Gage replied. 

"Tell Syd hey for me," Matt told him waiting at the elevator while Gage went back to ICU. 

****** 

"Where were you?" Syd signed before Gage could take her hand. 

"Feeling a little better this morning?" he answered with a question her eyes giving him her best _"Francis"_ look. "Matt came by I'll tell you all about it once we've seen Doctor Staples all right?" 

Letting him take her hand she looked up at him letting her eyes do her talking. 

"Good morning Sydney, Gage," Doctor Staples was greeting them even before he got to Sydney's bed. "Your nurses tell me you had a very good night Sydney which is very good news for you. I'm just going to check a few things here, we need to change this dressing and then maybe we can get this tube out of your throat." 

"I think she's up for it," Gage spoke for her as Syd quickly signed her agreement. 

"Where did you two learn to sign so well?" Staples asked as he began checking things over. 

"School for the Deaf," Gage replied his eyes focused on his wife as he talked. "I had a hearing problem at one time and we both learned to sign at the same time. It's served us well on many occasions." 

"Interesting," the doctor answered before moving his full attention on Syd. "Okay Sydney the next few things are going to be uncomfortable for you but they have to be done. Did you want Gage to stay or wait in the hall?" 

"Stay," she signed quickly grabbing onto his hand. 

"All right then lets get started. Gage if you would like to stand up here out of the way…" he instructed as Gage moved to the head of the bed still holding tight Syd's hand. 

"I'm going to work as quickly and carefully as possible," Doctor Staples smiled down at Syd just before nodding his head at Gage. 

By the way Syd clutched to him Gage knew as careful as the doctor was she was hurting and he had to admit to himself that he was glad when Doctor Staples had finished. 

"The chest tube is going to have to stay a few days more but I think that the ventilator can go. Ready to give it a try?" Staples asked. 

Syd clutched tight to Gage once more as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We're more then ready," he murmured for the both of them. 

The tube came out fairly easy and Gage found that Syd was breathing easier long before he was. "Francis," she rasped out opening her eyes to his face. 

"Even my name coming from your lips is music to my ears Sydney," he told her his lips pressing against her forehead again. 

"The kids… I want to call the kids," she whispered out a small grimace crossing her face. 

"And so you will Sydney," Doctor Staples interrupted her, "But first I want to get you settled into a room and I want you to rest a little too." 

Syd opened her mouth much like her husband was known to do only to close it again knowing that arguing with her doctor and her husband would be a lost cause. "All right," she squeaked out catching the look of relief that had finally settled on Gage. 

_An Hour Later Syd and Gage's_

"Come on you guys rise and shine you have school today and we are off to a late start," Anna B called down the hall to wake up the Gage children. 

"Did Dad call?" Piper answered back as she threw off the covers to jump out of bed. 

"Not so far," their friend replied the phone suddenly ringing. 

"I'll get it," both Chris and Piper shouted almost bowling Anna B over as they ran down the hall to the phone. 

"Hello," Piper answered grabbing the receiver before Chris could get to it. 

"Hello Piper Lynn," came the scratchy voice from the other end of the line. 

"Mommy!" Piper shouted as Cat and Anna B joined Piper and Chris. "Are you better? Are you coming home?" 

"Not quite yet but soon. I'm suppose to be resting right now so I'll be able to see you guys after school tonight so you are going to have to let me talk to everyone real quick all right," Syd told Pipe adding, "I love you Honey". 

"I love you too Mom," Piper replied handing the phone to Cat. 

As Cat spoke with her mother Anna B nudged Chris, "Can you tell your Mom I need to speak to your Dad for a minute." 

"Okay," he agreed watching Cat squeeze the phone tight to her chest. 

"Did you get that hug Mom?" the little girl asked grinning when Syd told her yes. "Here's Chris," she said handing the phone to her brother. 

"Hi Mom I'm so glad that you are feeling better," Chris exclaimed as he put the phone to his ear. "Anna B wants to talk to Dad before we hang up. I love you too Mom," he said before handing the phone to their sitter. 

"Anna B," Gage's voice came over the phone. 

"Just a sec Gage," she answered putting her hand over the receiver and saying to the kids, "Go get dressed guys." Watching them trail down the hall she put the phone back to her ear. "Gage this might be nothing but there is a black car parked across the street with some guy sitting in it… It was there last night and again this morning… All right I'll let you know either way if it follows us… okay I'll see you later… bye," she said hanging up moving the curtain at the same time to see the car still sitting there. 

****** 

Sam Bennett sat in his car across from the Gage residence keeping watch. He had thought that there had been something familiar about Dillon Cole and even Sandra Lawson but it hadn't been until Texas Ranger Cordell Walker had stepped inside the club that it had come back to him. 

Ranger Gage's hair was considerably longer then the last time he had encountered him and that had been very briefly. His wife Ranger Cooke he had even less contact with. The fact was he may not have made the connection at all if Ranger's Walker and Trivette hadn't come waltzing into 'The Pink Flamingo' club trying to emphasize that Dillon Cole was dead. 

All that he really knew for sure was that he hadn't killed anyone by the name of Sandra Lawson he had killed a Texas Ranger and he was going to make sure that the only witness to the crime another Texas Ranger was dead too. 

****** 

"What's wrong Gage?" Syd asked looking at her husband's face as he began dialing the phone. 

"Just a sec Hon…" he began as he phone connected. "Trivette," he said as the line picked up. "Is there any possibility at all that who ever shot Syd had nothing to do with this case?" 

"Anything is possible we have pretty well assumed that it was related to the McGuire case. Why what's up?" 

Quickly Gage explained what Anna B had told him. "Are you headed home?" Trivette asked. 

"That's what I had in mind," Gage answered. 

"I'll send an extra man over to guard Syd," Trivette agreed. "Check in with me when you get there." 

"Gage what's going on?" Are the kids and Anna B all right?" Sydney's mind was conjuring up all sorts of things. "Oww Gage," she cried out clutching her chest. 

"Slow down Syd," Gage ordered sitting on the edge of her bed pushing her back against the pillows and reaching for the call button. "I don't know that anything is going on Honey. Will you relax or they will be wheeling you back into that other room." 

"Is there a problem?" the nurse who had come to answer the call had just stuck her head in the room. 

"Sydney seems to be having some pain," Gage answered for his wife. 

"Doctor Staples left something for that I'll be right back with it," the nurse replied disappearing again. 

"Please Gage I'm fine," Syd got out leaning back trying to take some slow deep breaths tears in her eyes. 

"Syd you're in pain if they give you something you can sleep while I'm gone and be ready to visit with the kids when I get back," Gage tried to reason with her. 

"I don't want to be sleeping what if something happens please Gage," she pleaded as the nurse came back in. 

"Can you give us a second?" Gage asked the nurse gently lifting his wife against him. 

"Honey I just want what is best for you. I don't like seeing you in pain like this," he told her barely above a whisper. 

"Gage I'll be fine," she told him through gritted teeth. 

"Sydney," the nurse intervened, "this med isn't going to knock you right out it's just going to let you relax and help give you some relief from the pain." 

"There really isn't anything you could do if something is wrong anyway," Gage pointed out leaning back to see her face and get her reaction. 

"I really hate this," Syd pouted having really no other alternative then to give in letting Gage hold her close again. 

He kissed the top of her head nodding slightly to the nurse who had stepped forward to add the pain med to the IV. "That should help, you should be feeling better in just a few minutes," the nurse assured her smiling at both rangers. 

Once she was gone Syd lay quietly back against the pillows a yawn all ready over coming her. "You get home and make sure everyone is all right," she was ordering not wanting Gage to get the last say in. 

"I will Syd, I'll be back before you know it," Gage told her watching her slowly relax. 

"You better Francis," Syd nattered as he smiled once more kissing her. 

_Gage Residence_

Anna B's yellow car was parked in the driveway when Gage got home the black car she had told him about was still parked across the with nobody in it. Glancing up and down the street and seeing no one he headed to where the car was parked. 

Pulling on the door handle he found it to be locked so instead he just looked in the window to find nothing unusual. Taking a step backwards he peered in the back window to see Anna B bound gagged and laying on the floor of the backseat. 

"What the…" he muttered out loud reaching for the door handle just as the butt of a gun came down on the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

There was a light rap on the door just before Alex pushed it open and stuck her head inside. "Hi how you feeling?" she asked. 

"Not too bad," Syd slowly replied her face showing her worry. 

"What is it Sydney?" Alex quizzed seeing her friend's face. 

"It's nothing Alex really," Syd tried to convince herself as much as her friend. 

"Sydney Gage what's up? I know something is bothering you it is written all over your face," Alex insisted. 

"It's just I thought Gage would be back by now. Do you mind dialing him for me?" Syd told her explaining what Anna B had told him that morning." 

Alex had all ready pulled her phone and had begun to dial Gage's number handing it to Syd as she finished. 

"Thanks," she smiled taking the phone from Alex. Four rings later she was hearing Gage's voice mail message. "He's not picking up," she said swallowing hard breaking the connection to dial the house. Three rings later Piper's voice on the answering machine began to play. "Gage where are you? This isn't funny." 

Taking the phone from Syd's hand Alex began to dial, "Sydney he's probably on his way back I'll have Walker track him down," she was saying at the same time. 

A moment later Alex was telling Sydney that both Walker and Trivette were on the way to her place to see where Gage and Anna B had gotten to. "He told me to tell you not to worry they probably just went to grab something to eat that's all," Alex tried to sound convincing as she once again dialed her phone. 

"Yes this is Alex Walker I'm just calling to make sure the Gage children are all in class this morning." Sydney sat silent watching Alex's face as they waited to hear about the children. "They are that's wonderful!" she exclaimed before telling the authorities that it was possible that either Mrs. Trivette or herself might be picking them up after school that day." 

Alex hung up the phone turning to catch the expression of terror on her friend's face. "The children are fine the school is going to keep an eye on them and make sure they stay that way," she stated grasping Syd's hand. "Walker is going to find Gage and have him call you to let you know he's all right. That's if he doesn't come walking in that door any minute now." 

Before Sydney could reply her nurse from earlier came breezing in. "Time for your meds," she announced with a smile. 

"No I don't want anything," Syd protested loudly, "Not until my husband gets back." 

"Mrs. Gage…" the nurse began to protest until seeing her face deciding it would be better to get Doctor Staples involved in this. 

"Tell you what," Alex was diplomatically butting in, "I'm going to be staying with Sydney all afternoon if things get a little much for her I'll come and get you and you can give her the medication then." 

Reluctantly the nurse agreed still figuring on enlightening Doctor Staples on the situation. "All right but I want to know right away if there is a problem." 

With the door closing behind the nurse Alex turned back towards Sydney who had lain back motionlessly against her pillows. Her one hand had clutched tightly to her chest as she declared out loud to her husband, "You had better not let any thing happen to you Francis I need you too much!" 

_Some Where Outside of Dallas_

It was dark and musty Gage could hear the rain falling outside as he tried to force his eyes open. A blinding flash of light suddenly filled the room followed by a loud bang of thunder. The only thing he was sure of was that loud shrill scream he heard was unmistakeably his wife. 

"Syd," he cried out on his feet in an instant in search of her. Another loud bang of thunder sounded and she screamed again falling into his arms. "Syd Honey it's only thunder," he whispered to her pressing his lips against her temple. 

"I know Gage," she whispered back her body quaking her heart pounding as he held her close. Another low rumble sounded in the distance and she pulled herself closer still to her husband her hands slipping beneath his shirt to let her palms rub up his hot skin. 

He sighed slightly before bending his head to hers to catch her lips with his. Again another loud crack broke the drone of the rain and Gage moved his hands to Sydney's face softly caressing her. 

"I always feel safe when I'm with you Francis, safe and loved," Syd told him her arms going around his neck drawing him into another deep kiss. He could feel her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck as he lifted her into his arms. "Love me Gage just love me," she whispered. 

He fell back on the bed still holding her his lips caressing her cheek, her chin, her neck. His hand moved up her body to the lacing at her breast that held the pristine white flowing gown she wore closed. A soft moan escaped her as the lacing slipped open and his hand slid inside to cup her breast and tease her nipple to attention. 

The room was suddenly aglow with candlelight a soft breeze catching the flowing chiffons that hung loosely from the canopy of the bed. They rustled quietly as he turned to lay Sydney on the bed. A smile lit his face as he drank in her beauty just before leaning forward to say, "I love you Sydney Gage." His lips once again captured hers kissing her fiercely as he held her hands tightly to the feather bed. He let his full weight gently fall to her to hold her furthering his want for her as she struggled beneath him. 

Again he let his lips begin to play down her neck, across her shoulder and she softly whispered, "Gage," anticipation surfacing in both their minds. His kisses fluttered to her breast, his tongue circling the hard nub before he swiftly drew it into his mouth to suckle and nip. 

"Gage," she cried out her body automatically arching up towards him. Gage let one arm move beneath her back to hold her there while his free hand roamed up her leg beneath her gown in search of her womanhood. 

"Shh," he teased knowing it would be impossible for her the way he planned to have her and hold her and love her. 

Suddenly she cried out his hand having found its mark as it stroked roughly over her his fingers probing into the hot liquid within. He could feel her fingers pushing tensely into the muscles of his arms as wild unleashed emotions escaped both of them. 

He dropped her to the bed his hands going to her breast ripping the cotton gown from her, his eyes scrutinizing every part of her naked body. He towered above her tearing at his own clothes her eyes pleading with him to make her his. 

"I need you Syd," he cried out roughly taking her as she cried out her pleasure to him. "God I need you Syd…" 

"Gage, Gage please wake up," Anna B cried out giving his arm another hard shake. 

Gage's eyes shot open an excruciating pain going through his head. "Oww… Syd," he cried out trying to get his bearings. 

"Syd's not here Gage," Anna B began explaining as Gage once again slowly let his eyes begin to open. 

"Where are we and what's going on?" he asked trying to sit up with Anna B's assistance slowly remembering what had happened. 

"Start again," Gage was saying as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you get yourself gagged and tied up on the floor of the car?" 

"When I got back from dropping the kids at school the car was still parked there and you weren't home yet," she began to repeat. 

"So you felt compelled to go over to the car and demand to know who this guy was and what he wanted after I told you to wait until I got there?" Gage questioned for the second time since he had heard it. 

"I'm sorry Gage…" her voice trailed off. 

"Yeah well things aren't dull when you're around that's for sure," Gage forced a smile as he spoke. "Help me up," he told her pulling himself to his feet with her help. 

"Gage Sydney is all right isn't she?" Anna B asked as together they began going over every inch of their prison looking for a way out. From what Anna B had told him they seemed to be in some old root cellar on an abandon farm outside the city. 

"She was fine when I left her," Gage replied his mind going to the last time he had seen his wife. "Why nobody called or anything did they?" 

"No… it's just you were calling out to her just before I got you to wake up," she answered. "You said you needed her." 

Gage's face began to heat up in recollection of the dream he had been having about his wife. Clearing his throat he told her, "I guess it was just a premonition of what I was going to wake up to. I think we could use her help right about now," he added finding no way out of their prison and sitting down again. 

"What do we do now?" Anna B asked sitting down beside him. 

"Wait for someone to come back for us," Gage replied. 

_The Pink Flamingo Club_

Dhara McGuire reclined on the couch that stood against one wall in her office so she could face the door. She had just finished summoning Mikey and now lay seductively back waiting for him to appear. The phone suddenly rang just as Matt knocked on the door spoiling the whole effect she was trying to entice him with. 

"Come in," she called picking up the phone saying, "McGuire." 

Matt stuck his head in the door and she waved him in listening to her phone as she did. "Dhara its Sam Mikey around the club today?" 

"As a matter-of-fact he is," she replied smiling at Sumner. 

"Why don't you have him drive you out to the farm, bring Marley with you too," Sam suggested. 

"Is there a problem?" Dhara inquired. 

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Sam told her hanging up the phone. 

"Problem?" Sumner asked. 

"No just a few things I have to check on. Get Marley tell him we need to take a ride out to the farm. Here you drive," she said tossing the keys to him. 

"What ever you want Dhara," Sumner smiled catching the keys as she tossed them. 

Getting up she preceded him out the door. 

_Sydney and Gage's Home_

Trivette and Walker stood in the middle of the kitchen at Sydney and Gage's nothing looked out of place or suspicious. 

"So where do you think they are Walker?" Trivette asked. 

"That is a very good question Trivette. No sign of a struggle inside or out, both their cars here. Anna B could have been the hook after Sydney and the kids Gage would do almost anything to protect her," Walker recited off. 

"You think it's related to the case?" 

Walker nodded his head yes. "Let's head over to the club see what we can find out. See if Sam Bennett has been around." Walker said heading towards the door. 

Trivette's phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Don't loose them we're on our way," Trivette shouted into the phone. "Seems Sumner is taking a little ride with Dhara and Marley," Trivette informed Walker. 

"Let's go," Walker answered as they both took off out the door. 

_A Small Farm Outside of Dallas _

"This had better be good Sam," Dhara warned stepping out of the car. 

"I think you'll find it amusing," Bennett smiled walking over to stand in front of Sumner. "Mikey is it? Can you tell us what happened to Dillon Cole or should we say Francis Gage?" 

"I don't know any Francis Gage," Sumner began. "All I know about Dillon Cole is that he took off with my girlfriend who is now dead and the Rangers found him dead." 

"So then it would surprise you to know that your girlfriend was really a Texas Ranger by the name of Sydney Gage?" Bennett asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Sumner asked looking as if he was trying to grasp what was being said to him. 

"Have you got any proof of this Sam?" Dhara questioned. 

"Only that once Ranger Walker came strutting into the club with Ranger Trivette it came back to me who Dillon Cole really was and it dawned on me in all likelihood that instead of killing Sandra Lawson I killed Ranger Sydney Cooke Gage." Bennett stated as he began opening the lock of the root cellar. "So I did a little research and found out where Ranger Gage lived with Ranger Cooke. It wasn't very long until he showed up there…" he kept talking as he threw the door wide. "You two get out here," he shouted down the stairs as they watched Anna B and Gage emerge from the cellar. 

_Sydney's Room Memorial Hospital_

Doctor Staples pushed open the door to Sydney's room at the same time ordering everyone out. 

"Now see here…" Alex had begun to say. 

"I said everyone," Doctor Staples repeated himself looking right at the ADA. 

"Alex it's all right he's my doctor," Syd struggled to get out. 

"If you need me…" Alex squeezed her hand glaring at the doctor one more time before she left. 

Before the door had closed Doctor Staples began. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he bluntly asked going to the IV and administering the medication. 

"You don't understand…" 

"I do understand that Gage isn't here and can't be reached and you think something has happened to him. I've seen how he loves you so I know he is doing everything in his power to get back here to you. What I don't understand is why you aren't doing everything in your power to be better for when he does get here," the doctor finished. 

Tears pooled in Sydney's eyes partly from the pain she was in and partly from her doctor raking her over the coals and he being right. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed her doctor took her hand and began speaking to her again, "I know you are scared and worried and think it is your job to be out there finding him. Normally it is your job but not this time. You ever want to be out there again you are going to have to listen to me and do as I say for the next little while. Now I want you to close your eyes for the next hour or so cause I have it on good authority that your three children are due in after school." 

"I don't think… I can… rest," she slowly gasped out the tightness in her chest beginning to lessen her eyes fighting to stay open. 

"With what I gave you, you'll rest. Would you like me to send your friend back in?" Staples asked. 

"Yes please," Syd yawned asleep before her doctor stood up. 

_The Pink Flamingo's Farm_

"Dillon," Dhara silently cursed under her breath as she walked over to stand in front of him. Without a second thought her hand flew out slapping him hard across the face her ring catching him and splitting his lip. 

Gage ran his tongue over his lip tasting the blood. "Nice to see you again too Dhara," he smiled wiping his thumb over the cut. 

"It's true then isn't it," Dhara fumed out, "You are Texas Ranger Francis Gage?" 

Gage stood silently looking at her as she continued, "And the competition I had taken out was another Texas Ranger your… what? Wife?" 

She hadn't physically pulled the trigger but without a doubt she had ordered it. Dhara McGuire had ordered the hit on his wife and why for nothing more then pure jealousy. Not because she loved him she had just decided that he wasn't going to see anyone but her. It took all the strength Gage had to keep from going against his nature and striking this woman who had ordered Sydney murdered. 

"And you." Dharma had spun on her heel to face Sumner, "You're one of them too," she screamed out once again her hand flailing out this time to strike Sumner raking her nails down his face. 

Like lightning Anna B jumped on Dhara's back grabbing her away from Sumner with a handful of her hair. Both Marley and Bennett made a leap at Anna B to grab her off Dhara while Gage and Sumner rushed to pull Bennett and Marley off Anna B. Three more of Dhara's ruffians jumped into the fray as Walker's rig came screaming to a stop Trivette and Walker out and throwing punches. 

With Marley and Bennett jumping Anna B Dhara seized the chance to make for the car. With Gage and Sumner taking care of Dhara's two associates Anna B was on her feet and after club owner again grabbing her by the hair once more and dragging her to the ground. Dhara swung out wildly at her attacker missing her mark. Anna B was luckier coming back and driving her fist into Dhara's face breaking the woman's nose pinning her to the ground. 

"Here you do the honours," Sumner smiled giving his handcuffs to his girlfriend who snapped them on almost as expertly as he would have. 

Sam Bennett had come at Gage with all he had but it wasn't near enough to combat the rage the ranger felt for this man. Bennett although under orders had been the one who had put the bullet in Sydney and he wasn't about to forget that. Both he and Bennett were pretty evenly matched, it took Gage a few minutes to get the upper hand on Bennett and deal out the punishment he felt was deserved. 

"Gage," Walker had shouted watching him drop Bennett to the ground. As Gage tried to catch his breath Walker put his hand on his shoulder. "You had better get yourself to the hospital before your wife comes here looking for you." 

Nodding his head Gage hitched a ride with transport back into the city only imagining what his wife was putting herself and the rest through. 

_Memorial Hospital_

"Is she ever going to wake up Aunt Alex?" Cat asked looking at her Mom who lay peacefully sleeping her three children waiting for her to awake. 

"Her doctor said she could wake up any minute," Alex tried to reassure the kids. 

"Where's Daddy?" Piper asked again, "You said he should be here soon." 

"And I am," Gage called from the doorway. 

"Daddy," all three cried running to him as he crouched down to catch them in his arms. 

"Mommy's asleep and won't wake up," Cat pouted. 

"Her doctor came by earlier and gave her the meds she had refused earlier," Alex informed him. "If you don't need me any more I'm going to head out…" 

"Go ahead Alex I think we can manage from here. Thanks for everything," Gage said standing to give Alex a small embrace. 

"Gage you know anytime just call," she replied giving his cheek a small peck before she left. 

"Let's see if Mommy is still sound asleep," Gage smiled picking Cat up in his arms and going to her bed. 

Taking hold of Syd's hand he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Gage," she mumbled her eyes slowly opening. 

"Hi baby, you weren't worried about me were you?" he asked grinning down at her. 

"No not for a minute Gage," she retorted holding on tight. 

_Three Weeks Later Sydney and Gage's_

After a two week stay at the hospital Doctor Staples had finally given Sydney her walking papers. After a week at home Sydney had called Walker for a meeting knowing that what she and Gage was still hanging over their heads. 

"Syd are you sure you are up to this?" Gage asked fussing around her as he had been since he had brought her home from the hospital. 

"Francis I will be if you stop making me nervous," she replied with one of her looks. 

A few minutes later Walker pulled up with Alex and the kids. While Alex went outside with the kids Walker joined the Gages in the family room. 

"You look like you are recovering pretty well Sydney," Walker began. 

"Walker I know this is my fault…" Sydney began getting right down to business. 

"But I didn't do anything about it and it almost got you killed…" Gage cut in. 

"If I hadn't showed up…" 

"If I hadn't been missing you… I could have lost you…" 

"Gage… I…" 

"Are you two through?" Walker cut in. 

"Sorry Walker," Gage apologized for both of them. 

"I think you are both well aware that what happened here was nothing that we can tolerate. You both paid a very high price for this mistake what I need to know is that it isn't going to happen again. Can I trust that you have learned your lesson from this? That yes this can happen to even you two?" Walker finished. 

"Yeah Walker you can trust us," Gage answered for them his eyes not leaving his wife as he reached out to caress her face. 

Even as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling Walker knew keeping them together was the right decision. 

The End 


End file.
